


Risk Assessment

by Nugiha



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, OT4, OT4 Friendship, Original Character-centric, beach au, some kind of soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where whatever the Platonic SoulMate of Izzie, Nico, and Andrew draws or writes on their skin appears in the exact same place on theirs.
Comments: 1





	Risk Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Risk Assessment  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history' of Grey's Anatomy has been changed, Izzie never left.  
> Fandom(s): Grey's Anatomy  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where whatever the Platonic SoulMate of Izzie, Nico, and Andrew draws or writes on their skin appears in the exact same place on theirs.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Isobel "Izzie" Stevens...Katherine Heigl  
> Nico Kim...Alex Landi  
> Andrew DeLuca...Giacomo Giannioti

Jari Kennish had yet to meet his SoulMates in person but he knew that he had one. Not everyone was lucky enough to meet their SoulMate.

The person or people that they were bonded to forever. Mentally and physically. Either as friends or lovers. It was more common for a person to have more than one SoulMate. Though they could have just one according to his parents. Jari had this feeling that he would meet these people soon enough.

Random pictures and other things on Jari's skin similar to tattoos started appearing when he was younger though they would fade after a time. Jari had gone to his parents about it. They explained that his skin was connected to his SoulMates. Whatever was on their skin would appear on his and vice versa. Jari purposely wrote and drew the most annoying things possible on his skin. For years following the discovery. He couldn't help but get a thrill out of it.

Sure that he was driving his SoulMates insane. But not much caring.

Jari felt compelled for some reason to go to Seattle Grace Beach one afternoon. He couldn't swim. So Jari didn't go to Beaches or the Lake too much when his friends invited him. There weren't alot of people at Beach. Though there was this group of three who Jari gave a passing glance. Isobel "Izzie" Stevens and her friends Nico and Andrew. Jari focused his gaze on the water until feeling someone tap his shoulder from behind. He turned around. Izzie stood with Nico and Andrew.

"Hey, my friends and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for a game of Frisbee? We only have three people but with four, we could be on teams. My friend Meredith just texted that she's not coming." Izzie invited. 

"I don't want to intrude." Jari hesitated. 

"You're not intruding. My name's Izzie by the way and this is Nico and Andrew." 

"I'm Jari." 

"So what do you say? Are you coming to play with us or what?" Izzie questioned. 

"If you're sure then I'm in." Jari accepted.

Izzie grabbed one of Jari's hands while Andrew grabbed the other. The duo pulled him to his feet. The four of them then walked over to the area where the friends were originally stationed. Izzie, Nico, Andrew, and Jari then debated over what the teams were going to be.

"Jari's with me." Nico stated. 

"You can't just decide that Nico. I want Jari on my team." Izzie said. 

"Who the fuck's going to be on my team then?" Andrew fumed. 

"No one since Nico clearly doesn't want to." Izzie laughed. 

"How about I just be on Nico's team for now and we can switch later?" Jari suggested. 

"If Jari's going to be on your team, then I'm with Andrew. We're going to crush you guys." Izzie said.

The four played Frisbee until Andrew decided that it was time to call a break.

Jari couldn't help but feel drawn to the three of them. Ever since seeing them upon arriving at the Beach. He had to wonder if he finally discovered his SoulMates. The three had a cooler packed filled with food and drink. The three invited him to join them though Jari was tentative to accept the offer at first. 

"Jari Why don't you join us? I packed way too much shit for just the three of us. Of course Meredith bailed so I blame her." Izzie said. 

"Izzie I-" Jari paused.

"You aren't imposing. And this is going to sound weird but I've felt a connection with you ever since you got here. Like the one I have with Nico and Andrew. They've felt it with you too." 

"I thought it was just me." 

"You're my Soulmate. You're also Nico and Andrew's as well. So you were the one who kept drawing on yourself and making all that shit appear on our skin at random times. Do you know I actually lost a job because of something that you drew? Actually now that we know who you are, I think I can forgive you." Izzie mentioned. 

The four finished the food and drink before going back to Frisbee.

Only they switched teams this time per Jari's suggestion. Afternoon became the evening. The four packed and decided that it was time to head home. Izzie, Nico, Andrew, and Jari headed off to the parking lot. They exchanged numbers. All agreed that they were going to hang out again soon. 

Jari had an internal debate on whether or not to text his new friends first.

Not even two hours upon getting home, Jari received a text from Izzie. Izzie had added him into a group text with Nico, Andrew, and herself. Jari sent a tentative reply back. The four of them exchanged texts back and forth. Jari learned personal things about each of them and vice versa. They were easy to talk to.

Jari had a tendency to hide his emotions. But somehow Izzie, Nico, and Andrew had broken the barrier. The four of them texted everyday for a couple of weeks straight. Nico invited him to the Beach one day. One on one since Izzie and Andrew hadn't been able to make it. Jari accepted the invite. Nico revealed alot of the people he knew considered him to be an "asshole." But they didn't know the part of him that Izzie, Nico, and now Jari did. 

The two got even closer. Jari had one on one hangouts with Izzie and Andrew. But alot of the time it was just all four of them.

One afternoon they were at the beach when a guy that Jari wasn't familiar with him approached. Though Izzie, Andrew, and Nico were familiar the guy. The guy insulted Izzie by calling her a whore. Jari defended Izzie and told the guy to get lost. The guy tried to punch Jari. Nico caught the guy's hand and twisted it. Groans of pain erupted from the guy's mouth. The guy shot them the death glare as Nico released him and ran off. 

"Are you two okay?" Nico asked. 

"Nico We will be. Thank you for that. But can I ask you three something?" Jari wondered. 

"Sure?" Nico intoned. 

"Who the fuck was that guy?" Jari deadpanned.

"Someone I wish I had never met Derek. I dated him a couple of years ago but ended it shortly before I met Nico and Andrew. Derek had already made it clear that he didn't want me being around other guys. Even as friends. He hates me now and blames them for what happened with us." Izzie said. 

"But it wasn't their fault. And Nico thanks again for defending me from that guy." Jari thanked. 

"Of course, I will always be there for you." Nico said.

Jari and the other three went for a walk on the Beach.

All of them exchanged looks while watching the sunset. They pecked each other on the sides of their faces. Jari had no regrets and neither did the three other three. Andrew made a fire. The four then sat in a circle and made Smores. They weren't a foursome. But they were Platonic SoulMates. Not all SoulMates needed to have romantic feelings for one another. Some were only meant to be best friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
